


I Am the One

by lrose20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Written during season 1, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's inner musings about her solitude and her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am the One

I am the one who was never understood. The one who was scorned, and mocked. I am the daughter who could not be loved. I am the student who was shunned. I am the teenager who was alone.I am the young woman who was never kissed. I am the woman who is feared. Yes, I am all those things. And I am so much more. I am the one who desperately ached to be happy, and the one who had found happiness long ago. I am the child whose apples thrived. I am the teenager who began to understand magic. I am the young woman who instead kissed others. I am the woman who controls everyone’s fate. Now it is their turn to be shunned, to be scorned, to be mocked. Their move.


End file.
